Gregory the Smarmy
Gregory the Smarmy (fl. 1189) was a medieval British wizard and Potioneer, who invented Gregory's Unctuous Unction, a potion that makes the drinker believe whomever gave the potion is his or her best friend. Biography After inventing Gregory's Unctuous Unction, Gregory allegedly used the potion to worm his way into King Richard's confidence, earning him a fortune. He appears on a Chocolate Frog Card. A secret passage out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, found by Fred and George Weasley on their first week of school, is located behind a statue of Gregory the Smarmy. Early in the 1991-1992 school year, Lee Jordan discovered a secret passage that Fred and George suspected was probably this one. "“Anyway, we’ve got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he’s found a new secret passageway out of the school.” “Bet it’s that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you.”" A statue of Gregory the Smarmy is located on the first floor corridor. A corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing was referred as "Gregory the Smarmy’s corridor". Whether this is because it held a statue of him, or some other reason, was unclear. - “You’ll see, little bro,” said Fred, as he and George got up again. “At least, you will if you trot along to Gregory the Smarmy’s corridor round about five o’clock tomorrow.” ... "But he had made up his mind — hitching his bag more securely onto his shoulder he set off at a run, weaving in and out of students now hurrying in the opposite direction, off to see what all the fuss was about in the east wing..." In early 1996, Fred and George set off a Portable Swamp there to serve as a distraction so Harry Potter could use Dolores Umbridge's fireplace to communicate with his godfather, Sirius Black. - "“So!” said Umbridge triumphantly, whom Harry realised was standing just a few stairs in front of him, once more looking down upon her prey. “So . . . you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?” “Pretty amusing, yeah,” said Fred, looking back up at her without the slightest sign of fear." - "Fred and George had made sure that nobody was likely to forget them very soon. For one thing, they had not left instructions on how to remove the swamp that now filled the corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing." Magical abilities and skills *'Potions': Gregory the Smarmy was a highly accomplished and successful Potioneer, having created Gregory's Unctuous Unction in his lifetime, a potion which fools the drinker into thinking the giver of the potion is their best friend. For this impressive achievement, he was included on a Chocolate Frog Card, showing his great talent and proficiency in the magical art and science of potion-making. Etymology *The name Gregory is derived from the Latin Gregorius, meaning "watchful, alert". *''Smarmy'' means "excessively or unctuously flattering, ingratiating, servile"Dictionary.com definition: Smarmy. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references de:Gregor der Kriecher es:Gregory el Adulador fr:Gregory le Hautain fi:Gregory Lipevä pl:Grzegorz Przymilny pt-br:Gregório, o Bajulador ru:Григорий Льстивый sv:Gregory Inställsam Category:British individuals Category:Courtiers Category:Historical figures Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Potioneers Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Statues Category:Wizards